


Throughout the Ages

by splendidly_sarah



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidly_sarah/pseuds/splendidly_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Steve and Bucky throughout the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the Ages

Age six was the first time he saw that hand reach out to him. “Stand up. You don’t belong on the ground.” It wasn’t the first time Steve had gotten beat up, but it was the first time someone had been there to help him up afterwards. Steve took the hand before him, and it started a trend: “I had ‘im on the ropes.”

Age thirteen wasn’t the second time Bucky helped him up after a fight, but it was a time Steve would never forget. “Why don’t you just stay down?” Bucky asked, shoving a handkerchief at his to stop his bloody nose. Steve told him about his ma, the woman who would never stay down, even when he begged her to. He promised her to never stay down. Bucky never asked him to stay down again, but only laughed when Steve added, “Besides, I had ‘im on the ropes.” 

Age nineteen was the last time Bucky lent his hand to Steve. “Sometimes I think you like getting beat up.” Steve thought that maybe he did. It made him able to take a punch, that was for sure. Though he wasn’t prepared for the “punch” his friend delivered. He was going to war…going to war without him. How many times had they played war outside in the neighborhood and Bucky would carry Steve away from a bomb blast to give him magic juice to heal him again?

Age twenty was when Steve stopped being The Star Spangled Man wearing tights and evolved into something more…something so much more. That was the year he found out that Bucky needed his helping hand, and he went to save him. Turned out that Bucky didn’t need him too much, but Steve didn’t mind. He helped a little, and that was enough. 

Age twenty one was the first time that Steve would lend his hand to Bucky. There was a plan, a plan that everyone stuck to. But something had gone wrong somewhere along the way. Bucky was hanging, hanging for dear life on the side of the train, just as Steve was. Steve reached, he reached as far as he could that first time Bucky needed his hand. Finally, he could be friend to help. Bucky reached back for him, both grasping in the air for some support before the bar gave way. 

Age twenty one was the last time Steve would be able to offer his hand to Bucky Barnes. How many times had he reached for Steve, how many times did Bucky build him up, and the one time Bucky needed him he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t reach. Bucky needed him one time…and Steve’s hand hadn’t been enough. 


End file.
